1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device is known that is provided with plural linearly arranged light emitting elements each having different emitting areas, wherein a light emitting element having a small emitting area is arranged at the center of the device (see e.g., JP 2017/011259 A and JP 2009/266434 A). According to the light emitting devices of JP 2017/011259 A and JP 2009/266434 A, a hot zone (i.e., the brightest area) can be formed at the center of its light distribution pattern since a current density is increased by reducing the emitting area of a light emitting element.
A light emitting device is known that is provided with plural matrix-arranged light emitting elements each having different light intensities, wherein a large light emitting element having a high light intensity is placed at the center of the device and small low-cost light emitting elements are placed therearound (see e.g., JP 2012/169189 A). According to the light emitting device of JP 2012/169189 A, the manufacturing cost thereof can be reduced while forming a hot zone at the center of its light distribution pattern.